


russian roulette

by vinye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 08:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11309367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinye/pseuds/vinye
Summary: An anthology of drabbles depicting the experiences of Eleonora “Elya” Petrovna at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.





End file.
